Happy Birthday!
by taiyakii
Summary: Tentang Naruto yang merasa selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Ia salah besar.


**Happy Birthday!**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Genre : Friendship

Rated : K+

Warnings : AU, Miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain.

Summary : Tentang Naruto yang merasa selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Ia salah besar.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the character

A/N : Agak sedikit terinspirasi dari Naruto Road to Ninja

* * *

10 Oktober.

Tanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Masih juga dengan perih yang sama.

 _Always bring back the pain_.

Naruto melompati dahan pohon ke dahan pohon, perjalanan pulang ke Konohagakure.

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ini, Ia dilahirkan. Tepat pada hari kematian orang tuanya, juga.

Bahkan Sasuke sudah tidak disisinya lagi sekarang.

Si Pertapa Mesum itu juga sudah meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

* * *

Masih dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto.

Otanjobi Omedetou!

* * *

Saat tiba di Konoha, Naruto tidak langsung pulang. Naruto berkeliling Konoha untuk mengamati desanya tercinta.

Lagi-lagi terdapat luka dimana-mana.

Banyak para orang tua yang memberikan kasih sayang sepenuhnya kepada anak mereka. Hal yang selama ini ia tidak miliki.

Orang-orang boleh menyebut bahwa dia adalah pahlawan desa, dia adalah seorang jinchuuriki, dia adalah seorang putra hokage ke-4, ia adalah putra seorang jinchuuriki yang hebat.

Orang-orang boleh bermimpi jadi dirinya.

Tapi dia tidak punya hal yang semua orang miliki. Kasih sayang orang tua.

Naruto berpikir untuk segera pulang ketimbang memikirkan banyak hal menyakitkan lagi.

Naruto membuka perlahan pintu tempat tinggalnya.

Lampunya sudah dinyalakan?

"Naruto? Sudah pulang dari misimu?"

"I-Iruka- _sensei_?"

"Pasti kau lelah. Sekarang lekas mandi lalu kita makan kue ini bersama." Ujar Iruka sembari menata meja makan.

Terdapat kue ulang tahun sederhana di sana.

Sederhana tapi penuh makna.

Jadi Naruto segera menerjang Iruka dan memberinya pelukan terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

" _Arigatou_ , Iruka- _sensei_! _Arigatou_!"

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi Naruto."

"Aku hanya bahagia. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi."

"Sebelum itu, ku sarankan kau melihat pintu kamarmu."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi tetap mengikuti perkataan Iruka.

Di pintu kamarnya terdapat banyak memo tempel dengan berbagai macam warna. Dan di setiap memo terdapat pesan.

Naruto membaca semua memo tersebut.

 _Naruto, selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga panjang umur dan semoga cita-citamu cepat tercapai._

 _Tenten._

 _Hei Uzumaki. Selamat ulang tahun. Kau akan selalu menjadi Naruto yang pantang menyerah dan selalu berjuang, kan? Jangan pernah berubah. Sama seperti kau yang pernah menyebutku jenius. Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Neji._

 _Naruto, Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau selalu meningkatkan semangat masa mudamu, ya!_

 _Rock Lee._

 _Naruto, selamat ulang tahun. Kau akan selalu menjadi panutan dan rivalku. Aku yang akan menjadi hokage! Semoga panjang umur, HAHA._

 _Kiba._

 _Kita tidak dekat, ya, kau bahkan tak mengingatku. Tapi selamat ulang tahun, Naruto._

 _Shino._

 _Naruto-kun. Selamat ulang tahun._

 _Hinata._

 _Naruto! Selamat ulang tahun, jangan lupa traktir aku di Ichiraku ramen ya!_

 _Choji._

 _Hei Naruto, selamat ulang tahun! Ku doakan kau bisa mendapatkan si jidat lebar, hehehe._

 _Ino._

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Kuharap kau berhenti menjadi merepotkan. Kuharap kau tidak bersedih lagi, karena kita bukan lagi anak-anak yang akan terus bersedih. Kita akan selalu mengemban desa untuk masa depan kita. Kuharap juga kau selalu bahagia. Ah, merepotkan._

 _Shikamaru._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-san. Terima kasih karena aku belajar banyak darimu tentang pertemanan dan ikatan. Dan semoga 'itu' mu semakin besar, ya._

 _Sai._

 _Naruto, selamat ulang tahun. Kau teman yang kudapatkan pertama kalinya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku apa arti dari ikatan tersebut. Aku doakan kau menjadi kage, seperti ku._

 _Gaara._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Jangan menjadi penakut lagi._

 _Yamato._

 _Selamat ulang tahun orang paling mengejutkan nomor satu. Kau tahu, aku yakin Sasuke juga selalu memikirkanmu. Kau tahu, hokage ke-4 dan Kushina-san juga akan selalu menyayangimu. Begitu pula aku. Dan tolong, Naruto, Jangan salah paham atas perkataanku. Aku senang bisa jadi gurumu._

 _Kakashi._

 _Hei, ceroboh Naruto. Tidak terasa sekarang kau sudah berbeda dari Naruto yang dulu. Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun. Selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf karena selalu membebanimu. Maaf sudah membuatmu berjanji membawa Sasuke-kun kembali. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

 _Sakura._

Tanpa Naruto sadari, air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Ternyata bahagia bukanlah memiliki semua yang kita cintai. Bahagia adalah mencintai semua yang kita miliki.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Naruto termenung dijendela kamarnya. Ia melihat langit malam, warnanya sama seperti warna mata seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya. Seseorang yang selalu diinginkannya untuk selalu berada disisinya, tertawa bersamanya.

Seorang sahabat sekaligus rival.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu berbisik kepadanya.

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Tunggu aku kembali_.

* * *

WAAAAAAAA.. Lisa lagi ngobrol sama temen lalu kepikiran ini tiba-tibaaaa.

TOLONG REVIEW APAKAH INI BAGUS ATAU TIDAKK…

ARIGATOU!


End file.
